Her Heart's Desire
by irxnheart
Summary: Caroline's thoughts have been haunted by mischievous smirks and gorgeous blue eyes. Will her torment ever end? Will a push in the right direction reveal her true heart's desire? Read to find out!(: Set after 5x11. Katherine did die. Tyler is back. The meeting in the woods with Klaus never happened. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of Klaroline to make up for it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there! This is my very first fanfiction ever. I'm will ship Klaroline until the end and since Julie hasn't given us what we really want, I'd thought I write what I wish would happen. This is meant to be a short story, consisting of 2 or maybe 3 chapters, depending on your feedback. I really hope you like it. All grammar/spelling errors are my own, not one else has looked at it.**

**p.s. Don't forget to click the REVIEW button at the bottom and let me know what you think so far. Thanks! **

**SUMMARY:**

**Caroline's thoughts have been haunted**

**by mischievous smirks and gorgeous blue eyes. **

**Will her torment ever end? **

**Will a push in the right direction reveal her true heart's desire?**

**SETTING: **

**Set in Mystic Falls after 5x11. Katherine did die, don't hate me. **

**The meeting in the woods with Klaus never happened. **

**Tyler did return to MF. **

* * *

Air scented of autumn swirled leaves stroked with various shades of yellows and reds across the concrete payment. A slight, steady hum reached her ears as if trees whined in protest against the early October air. Gloomy skies, shaded a light charcoal gray colored the day. The ancient, dilapidated picnic table cleverly hidden by the woods on her backyard had been her safe haven since she could remember. _Until now. Thanks mom. _With an exasperated sigh, she finally, although very hesitantly, felt inclined to break the comfort of silence and address her closest confidant.

"I…" she spoke, unsure and barely above a whisper. Trembling fingers pulled and tugged at the hemline of her navy blue cardigan. _Blue…_ she thought, _such an appealing color, although stormy sea blue of an endless mischievous depth is more of my favorite. I wonder if-_

A friendly, worried voice forced her back to reality.

"Yes…? You've been an open book to me for years now, Caroline. Don't pull away now," he said, concerned forest green eyes searching her blue ones.

"Besides," he added, with a side smile that crinkled his eyes with amusement, "if I can handle control freaks on crack with a _very_ low tolerance for murdering bunnies, this, whatever it is that's been in your mind, should be a piece of cake now."

"Hey! It's_ not_ funny Salvatore!" exclaimed Caroline, pointing her index finger at him accusingly and pushing at his vibrating chest as he guffawed and doubled over himself. He was suddenly suddenly on the floor, leading her to believe she might've packed just a little too much force in her shoves but one look at his still guffawing face and well… he'd earned it.

She perched herself up on top of the concrete table where Stefan was sitting a couple of seconds ago, crossing her arms indignantly over her chest and trying to glare disapprovingly at him. Failing, of course, as her smile cracked ever so shyly over her serious facade.

"Damn you, Salvatore," she huffed, hiding her smile.

He was already up, dusting a few stray leaves off his hero hair. It was likely, she thought often, that he conditioned more frequently than she did. With laughing eyes, he straightened up and raised his hands to his sides meaning peace as he cautiously approached her. Now standing directly in front of her, Stefan broke into a huge grin. It was so unlike his broody-self, as Damon called it, but this friendship, which arose unexpectedly, brought out a different side of him. He could be careless and fun if he so desired to, and laugh even in times when Mystic Falls seemed to be on the edge of the abyss, in danger of being seized by the newest malevolent supernatural creature. Or he could talk. About long lost love and the meaning of eternal existence over a few bottles of bourbon. Or over tequila shots, depending on their mood. Laughs and shoulders to cry on. That was them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Stefan said, "but it did get you to smile, didn't it?"

That huge boyish grin was too contagious and so it now appeared plastered across Caroline's face. Flopping down on the attached bench parallel to the table, he laid down and folded his arms behind head before looking up at her. All playfulness was gone when he spoke again, his voice soothing and full of worry. "Caroline, what is going on with you?"

She moved to speak but he held a hand in the air, indicating he wasn't done.

"Tyler's unexpected return to town has left you confused… it's been difficult, that much is obvious. The tension whenever you too are in the same room is almost unbearable. But.. it is not your responsibility to mend him together again. Yeah, he's had it tough but haven't we all? Worry about yourself, you _are_ allowed come first. And although I'm sure that goes against your every helping bone, it is true. You've been shutting everyone out and we miss you," he sat up, deep in thought, before continuing, "Breakups are tough, only time will heal the scars. Look at Elena and I, for example, things are still awkward after so long…" He broke off with a sigh and that faraway look in his eyes that only appeared when he spoke of Elena.

_You deserve a happy ending, even among the constant chaos in our crazy lives, _she pained tone of Stefan's voice sobered her up and she managed to crawl out of her misery and sit alert. Sure, this was clearly her Dr. Phil session but it had become second nature to her to secure her friends well-being. Smoothing the roughness of a situation with comfort and her award-winning planning and organization skills was her expertise. _Neurotic control freak days do come in handy. _

Turning to face Stefan, who seemed composed now, she began, "I know you still love Ele-"

"Stop," he interjected, "don't avoid the topic Forbes. This is your session, we either talk about it or talk about it. Your choice." Her exasperated look was hard to miss. Smugly, he crossed his arms, giving her his very intent look and even adding the arched eyebrow.

"Did anyone ever tell you you can be as much of an infuriating ass as Damon sometimes?"

"Well, I've heard siblings do tend to share certain character traits. You know, biology and psychology and all," he waved off her comment. "Now get on with it Forbes."

"_Fine._.." she pouted like a child.

Despite the cool air and the nonexistent sun upon her skin, perspiration suddenly made her hands slippery as she clasped and unclasped them. Finally, she ran them down her jean-clad legs before opting for burying her face in them and babbling out in one breath,

"TylerisnotworryingmeImeanheisbutit'salsoklausandI'mlossandconfusedaghh!"

She slumped down, out of breath, suddenly unable to meet Stefan's gaze as he turned towards her. _He'll have me committed to an asylum with people with invisible friends and wannabe Jesus's for sure. Great. Play it cool. Maybe I'll be allowed a cat or puppy. Do vampires have pets? I've alw-_

"What did you say? Your mumbling is even incoherent for a vampire, Care."

_Time to put my big girl panties on. _

Straightening her back, she raised her eyes to his, chewing on the inside of her cheek to avoid abusing her lip. "I said," she began, "that Tyler is not worrying me. I mean, he is. Restoring our friendship has been nearly impossible. I almost doubt it's possible. It's just not what this is about."

Confusion knitted Stefan's brows. "What could have you this worried then? You've been distant… not only from me, but from...everyone," he said at last, urging her on.

Holding his gaze, she went on, "It's Klaus, Stefan. _Klaus. _The big, bad hybrid. The one whose whims we've forcibly bowed down to and acceded to out of fear. The one who plagued this town, bringing death to too many. He's narcissistic and ruthless and unforgivable and yet…" she broke off, trembling, her teeth clattering. She gulped, fighting back unexplainable tears and continued, her voice much less audible, as if confessing her most wicked sins, which she supposed she was.

"And yet… all those times, distracting him, allowed me glimpses of something else. Something I yearn to see… He was different, more human. I thought he only wanted to bed me, crossing me off his list of challenges. But… _God, _I'm such an idiot but he really seem to care. _For me._ Unlike any other guy I've been with. Why him? Why did I have to-" Her words died on her lips. _Could I say it out loud?_ she mused internally.

Stefan had moved closer to her, putting an arm around her and rubbing her back soothingly. Listening to her. Being her shoulder to cry on to, no matter how mentally unstable she thought she sounded. _How can I be falling for the forbidden?_ She shut her eyes, begging whichever higher power there was to make this mess go away. But it didn't.

"The worst part," she muttered, "is that I liked it. I still do. I miss him…I- "

Burying her face into Stefan's chest, she shed tears of frustration and confusion she'd been holding back for so many months.

* * *

When she finally managed to extract herself from his arms, she noticed the dark stains of her tears on his brown t-shirt. _I'll buy him a new one. That one is so last season and even has a hole. _

She offered him a weak smile.

"How do you feel?" he smiled right back.

"Better. Thanks Dr. Phil," she joked, dabbing at her eyes and dearly hoping her dramatic monologue hadn't ruined her makeup. Nothing's less appealing than mascara tear-stains with a side of puffy red eyes. In truth, she was still waiting for Stefan's response, gnawing again at her cheek. Patiently, she waited.

"So…All this time you've been daydreaming about shacking it up with Klaus?" he asked, trying and failing to hide his amusement. "Not judging, of course. Everyone has their own kinky fantasies."

Unable to hide her surprise, Caroline sat there, frozen. He talked with a lightest tone, betraying the mood of their previous conversation. _What dimension am I in? _she thought, _What happened to broody Stefan? Did an alien take his place? _She stared at him, stupefied. _Most importantly, why isn't the world coming down? I did just confessed to my inner demons. _

Seeing her inner conflict reflected in her eyes, Stefan cleared his throat and spoke softly, "What were you expecting Caroline, for me to scold you and remind you what a monster Klaus is?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "You're Stefan Salvatore, designated driver when I'm drunk. My conscience. Broody and calm, level-headed. Knows right from wrong. Makes right choices. Blah blah blah. So why aren't you screaming at me?" She'd been moving her arms, using crazy gestures to fully make her point and now she sat, crossing her arms like a child.

Stefan exhaled slowly, running his hands through his hair, pulling at it to prevent from actually yelling at Caroline. A sheet of colder air embraced them as the last rays of sunlight gleamed a dull orange over the horizon.

"Look at me Caroline."

She did. Reluctantly.

"I _could _sit here and try to undo that blindfold you insist on wearing, because you're clearly not _seeing_ things as they are," he began, enunciating every word slowly. Purposely. "Bottom line is, we're all monsters. Some by choice, others by force. And when you live forever, you're bound to royally screw up. I've killed viciously, too. I _wasn't_ a ripper. I _am_ a ripper. And I'll live with that fault for the rest of my immortal existence. I've simply learned to control it better. But honestly, who are we to judge Klaus when we've been just as horrible? I'm in no way defending him, just being fair. Damon has taken innocent lives. So has Elena. And You..."

He trailed off, laying back on the cool tabletop. Caroline was back to gnawing at her lip, wrapping her arms across herself to shield from the brisk wind. Stefan closed his eyes and continued,

"And you simply have a right to be happy. Like I said, you _are _allowed to come first. Get what you want, even if it's the big, bad original. If you believe his humanity is still there, who knows, maybe you'll bring it out of him."

Caroline thought back to his last words. _He's your first love,_ he had said, _I intend to be your last. However long it takes. _He'd sealed that promise with an innocent kiss to her cheek and she had hoped, in vain, that it was dark enough to hide her tell-tale blush. _If he was a monster, he wouldn't speak of love. Ahh, who am I kidding? He slowly won me over with smooth words and mischievous eyes. _

Stefan laughed nervously and added, "Besides, after sleeping with Katherine I'm in no position to be judgmental. You have my blessing and whatnot."

He opened one eye and Caroline made a puking face.

"Honestly, I thought that was just _ewww._"

Grinning up at her, he said, "Exactly. That's why we're friends. We support each other's choices, even if we're internally vomiting at the repulsive thought."

She nudged him gently on the side and they burst out laughing.

* * *

As the wind ruffled his hair, Stefan hastily finished his text before hitting send. _Of all people, they ought to understand,_ he thought. Or at least he hoped. Searching through his contact list, he slowed down his pace before dialing.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, mate? I admit, I'm surprised the Mystic Falls gang survived this long without requesting my services once again," a slurred voice answered.

_Great, I'll have to deal with his drunken arrogant ass, _Stefan thought, pulling at his hair. At least Damon had provided him plenty of practice in that department.

_This is for you, Caroline._

Stefan cleared his throat before speaking.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Should I continue? Let me know! (:**

**p.s. Despite the comments about Damon, I assure you, I love him. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter 2, hope you all enjoy! I forgot to mention this in chapter one, but I'm COMPLETELY discarding the Haley/baby plot. It intervenes with Klaroline too much. I also wanted to thank all of those you who reviewed/sent me DMs over Instagram. I truly appreciate your kind words. This story is at almost 400 views, a lot more than I expected. Thank you all! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this characters, Julie Plec does, but I do love manipulating them (; **

**SUMMARY:**

**Caroline's thoughts have been haunted**

**by mischievous smirks and gorgeous blue eyes.**

**Will her torment ever end?**

**Will a push in the right direction reveal her true heart's desire?**

**SETTING:**

**Set in Mystic Falls after 5x11. Katherine did die, don't hate me.**

**The meeting in the woods with Klaus never happened.**

**Tyler did return to MF.**

**No baby plot.**

* * *

"Didn't we _all_ know it!" Elena sing-songed as she gave everyone the I-told-you-so look. Very Katherine like, Stefan couldn't help noticing.

Matt sat, frozen and mouth agape. Every so often, his lips moved, forming words but not uttering a single sound. It was almost comical to watch.

Stefan poured a drink, offering it to Matt.

"Thanks man," he said, regaining his posture. "That was, mmm, unexpected." He threw his head back, making a face as the liquor burned his throat. Setting the clinking glass with ice on the coffee table, he added, "I just don't understand why she didn't trust us with it."

Elena folded her legs under herself on the worn leather couch. "It's kind of obvious, honestly," she said.

"You're right," Stefan agreed, leaning back against couch, crossing his arms and staring at the ceiling.

Running a hand through his messy hair, Matt asked, clearly confused, "Wait- what's obvious?"

Stefan made a gesture with his hand. "For starters, it's Klaus. He's never been exactly your cup of sugar. She's afraid we'll react badly. Hate her, even."

Elena looked down, emotions flickering her features, "Well…" she cleared her throat. "I do hate the guy. I'd have him six feet under if it was for me. But hating Caroline would make me a hypocrite, wouldn't it? Look at me and Damon. He wasn't always boyfriend material..."

"Which is why she hasn't told you, isn't it?" replied Stefan, coming to realization. "She opposed your relationship from the start. She thinks she's the hypocrite. " He stood up, coming to stand near the fireplace with a glass in hand, deep in thought.

"True." Elena shrugged. That was long forgotten. If anything maintained their friendship throughout the years, it was honesty.

Matt's shoulders slouched. He laid on the couch, an arm covering his face. "We're officially the most clueless, inattentive, and worst friends ever," he muttered.

"There's something else….," Stefan trailed off, gulping down his drink to muster up the courage.

"Nothing will surprise me now," Matt said, voice muffled under his arm.

"Klaus is on his way to Mystic Falls."

"What?!" Elena shrieked at the same time that Matt slipped off the couch, sending plush throw pillows everywhere.

He was baffled, making his movements seem drunk as he sat up on the floor now, just to be safe. He snatched the entire bottle of bourbon off the table and took a long swig.

"No, no. I mean, I'm shocked. Original in town, you know. I almost wanna hide," Elena nervously laughed it off._ For Caroline,_ she thought, _she deserves it. _She clasped her hands excitingly together. "This is exactly what we need. Now we need to plan the perfect moment for them to meet."

"Ehh, I just told him to look for her?" Stefan's words sounded more like a question.

"What? Surely you haven't forgotten how to sweep a girl off her feet?" Elena arched an eyebrow, jokingly. "We can all three do better than that. Caroline will certainly have our heads on a silver platter if her romantic reunion doesn't live up to expectations, even if she's unaware of it yet."

Elena turned to rummage through her purse, in search of her phone, when she came across a long-forgotten party flier that some nameless guy, orange with fake tan, had shoved at her face on campus. She quickly scanned the info. _Not bad,_ she thought, _not bad at all. _

"I know just the thing," she announce with a pleased smile, turning to Matt and Stefan.

* * *

Leaning against the smooth tile floor, Caroline closed her eyes as the hot water rained down her back, immediately relaxing the muscles on her neck and back. She hummed in appreciation. She hadn't felt relief or relaxation in so long, her nights restless. Tossing and turning, she often awoke with memories of stolen kisses and a rough, deep voice whispering her name in a familiar accent. The one that made her knees go weak. It was sweet torture to live her wildest fantasies and wake to a cold bed.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Care, hurry up in there!"

Turning off the shower, she tried to trap the warmth from the shower in her fluffiest robe. She wiped the condensation off her floor-length bathroom mirror and reluctantly looked over herself. Besides her blond locks that now reached past her rib-cage, she was the same. Same old perky Caroline, except for her eyes. They seemed haunted, reflecting sleepless nights and regret. It was all easily disguised though, she put up a strong exterior.

_Why can't I forget you…? I was doing damn well without you. _

It was naive to imagine he'd return for her. What was she? A newborn into the immortal world, no experience. What could she offer him? Holding on to hope was slowly killing her, he wouldn't pick her over his reign in New Orleans.

She looked down at her hand at the crumbled handle of her hairbrush. She didn't remember brushing her hair.

_Snap out of it,_ she told herself. _There's a party to attend. You will drink and dance and have the time of your life. _

Repeating her mantra, she twisted the door handle and walked out to meet one of her favorite persons in the world, and now, it seemed, her personal stylist.

* * *

When Elena first brought up the Halloween masquerade ball, her first reaction was to tune her out. Her days had been spent with a tub of Neapolitan ice cream and netflix. The Notebook was on for the hundredth time when Elena called.

"Come on Care, since when do you turn down a party? You're usually in charge of the planning committee."

There was no point in deceiving someone who knew you better than yourself and she could only refuse to acknowledge the rest of the world for so long. So she agreed to the party, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"Care? Helloooo?" she was pulled from her thoughts by Elena, who was waving a hand in in front of her. "Oh, good. Where did you zone off to?" She gave her a quizzical look.

"No where," she lied, sounding as cheerful as possible.

"Well," Elena gestured to her, "all done. You look gorgeous, Care. I'd take the credit, but we know it doesn't take much to enhance your gorgeous features."

Caroline took one look at her friend, her deep auburn hair framing her face, her bright doe eyes watching her, alight with excitement and pride at the work done. She used to envy Elena's beauty, but that was long gone. Her immortal life suited her and it brought her new found confidence. She was satisfied with her fair looks.

"Look in the mirror, Care." Elena tugged at her, pushing her towards the mirror attached to the back of her bedroom door.

_Huh,_ she looked down. _I don't remember getting into this. _

The dress was a beautiful sight, sparkly jewels that winked in the light among silks, satin and ruffles. The bust of the corset consisted of a glossy black and black lace, smooth to the touch and saturated with diamond-like stones of various sizes. It dipped into a sweetheart necklace, showing her cleavage just enough. The bottom half of the corset consisted of the same, but a diagonal streak of her skin, from her left hip bone to her right side, right below the bust, was left almost bare, covered only with a transparent, delicate black fabric. The abstract pattern of jewels became less apparent towards the see-through mesh. The skirt was silky ruffles falling down, tumbling over each other in a sort of high-low hemline, highest towards her right thigh, exposing a good deal of her legs. Soft waves cascades over her left shoulder, held back on her right with a small wire comb adorned with gemstones. Her lips were glossed, her eyes smoked and alluring.

Elena had moved towards the vanity and came back holding a rectangular velvet black box. With an odd sense of déjà vu, Caroline watched her friend undo the delicate ribbon around it and take out a small object. She moved to place it over her eyes. "Your final touch," Elena said.

That's when Caroline realized the object was a masquerade mask, thin metal strips forming a gorgeous intricate pattern that resembled lace fabric.

"Remind me again why you never accessorize?" Caroline asked, a smile wide on her lips. "This is amazing."

* * *

Pointed arcs and high ceilings, along with the highly ornate style of the building reminded Caroline of Gothic architecture, which she was currently studying in class. It resembled a small castle. Music and intoxicated college students poured out of it. She gingerly navigated the sea of bodies, kicking cups to the side and passing a redhead wearing skimpy lingerie, topped off with a bunny ears, that was pinned to the wall by some guy.

_Classy girl,_ Caroline thought sarcastically.

She was alone. Matt was out with Tyler and Stefan refused on the excuse of not having a date. Elena had dragged Damon away, disappearing in the crowd with a simple "Have fun!" as soon as they got off the car. Her friends' behavior as of lately made her wonder. More than once. _Damon on tolerable behavior and Elena pushing for a party, which she abandoned her at,_ she couldn't help adding, _was like seeing a chihuahua on a tutu doing cartwheels across the room. Bizarre. _

_Whatever, this dress isn't going to waste. Time to let loose and have fun. _

Following the music, she was finally inside. The chandelier light seemed waning, leaving the wide room barely lit and artificial smoke filled the spaces between moving bodies, transitioning from color to color with the aid of flashing neon lights. Candles were scattered here and there on tables full of alcohol and appetizers. Someone was passed out on the floor, sharpie whiskers drawn on him. Feathers, masks and colorful beads seemed to be everywhere. Girls dressed in fairy wings, vampire teeth, lingerie, and even ridiculously looking tails and ears. At least most boys dressed in simple masks, seemingly normal. Except for the guy in the middle of the dance floor, who was wearing a tight dress and boxers, bouncing to the beat and swaying his head from side to bring, his pink dreadlocks flying from side to side._ How drunk is he?_ she wondered. Cameras flashed around him.

At least some people were dressed more modestly, as she was.

A green-eye boy caught her eye. _Handsome enough._ Dancing to the beat, she dragged him to a more secluded side of the room.

"What's your name?" she asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Roman." he answered, a cheeky grin on his face.

No dimples. Her smile faltered a little, unconsciously.

No more small talk was made as Caroline lost herself in the music. Swaying and bouncing along with Roman. It was only when Roman slid his hands around her, laying dangerously low on her small back that she felt him. It was that eerie feeling experienced when stared at.

Turning her head, she was trapped in his furious, icy gaze. He stood handsomely against a window, his eyes intently boring into hers. Dressed in a crisp white shirt, black slacks clinging at his narrow hips and hair shorter than she remembered, he appeared delectable and impeccable. A golden mask contrasted beautifully against his eyes. But the dimples she missed dearly couldn't be seen, and his mouth set into a firm, hard line. Rage radiated off him, echoed in his stiff, menacing posture. She missed a step and Roman held her up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, tearing her eyes from the source of all her torment. She begged her pulse to drop as she continued moving around Roman. When she allowed herself to look at the window once again, there was no trace of those blue stern eyes. _Could I have imagined it? _

Suddenly, warm hands came to rest on her hips as she danced with the green-eyed boy. Hands that held her firmly, trapping her, as he spoke over her shoulder. "I believe it's time for you to go find a new dance partner, mate," he spoke assertively, compellingly. She shivered. Dark-haired, green-eyed stranger walked away, dazed but obediently.

_So much for fun, _Caroline thought, annoyed.

He stood still behind her, demanding to be acknowledged. She felt each individual finger of his, radiating warmth, on her hips. His thumbs slowly started to trace lazy circles on her hips and Caroline momentarily closed her eyes.

_Oh, might as well._

She threw caution to the wind and leaned into him ever so slightly, inhaling his scent and swaying her hips to the rhythm. The minimum lighting on the side of the dance floor only urged her more and she raised her hands, wrapping them around Klaus's neck, running them through the soft curls she often dreamed of touching. They swayed to the music without speaking. Tightly pressed against his chest, she could feel his every wavering breath as his chest expanded and contracted. He smelled heavenly. His fingers lightly skimmed her sides, as if afraid to touch her, as if unable to believe what was happening.

Across the dance floor, Damon snickered, "Barbie certainly looks like she's having fun."

"Oh shut up. And stop spying. You know, I don't plan to dance alone all night," Elena replied, pulling him by the belt loops of pants.

* * *

When the beat changed, Caroline twirled in his arms, facing him and placing her arms around his neck again. His eyes were half closed, the blue hue only a small ring around the large pupil.

"Caroline…" he whispered in her ear, his voice deliciously deep and raspy.

This close up, something told Caroline he was definitely excited to have her this way. She took one last look at him, his half lidded eyes, the color brought out by the gold of his mask, the way he possessively held her, his scent of soap and mint and him. Allowing her senses to burn the memory into her mind, she stalled momentarily before leaning in to whisper, "It's bad manners to scare a lady's date away."

She pulled back, took advantage of his dazed state, before raising her heel and slamming it down on his foot.

Using her vampire speed, she was halfway to the chocolate fountain she noticed earlier when a string of incoherencies reached her ears. _Bloody hell. S_he recognized that one.

_Serves him right, am I supposed to sit obediently like a dog until he shows up? _Annoyed, she carefully considered the million ways to antagonize him, refusing to acknowledge the way her heartbeat raced at the whisper of his touch, how his gaze alone set her ablaze.

She jumped to sit on the table, settling close to the fountain. Her feet dangled freely. Discarding her mask, she set to explore the various fruits, covering them in chocolate before practically devouring them. Chocolate was her weakness. _But not your biggest one,_ a nagging voice inside her head piqued up. She ignored it and decided chocolate-covered strawberries triumphed among desserts. They were sweet, just a bit tart, her favorite.

She was in the middle of an orgasmic bite of deliciousness when a voice whispered, "How I wish to be that strawberry, Caroline." The way he drawled her name out was both irritating and very seductive.

He was standing right in front of her, blocking her obvious escape exit. Ignoring him, she continued enjoying her dessert, choosing to believe chocolate were better than dimples. She hummed to the beat of the current song, dipping strawberries into the chocolate glory and savoring them. She was in the middle of that very process when he seized her hand, bringing the strawberry up to his deep berry lips and biting it slowly. Caroline was enthralled. She watched him chew and swallow, finding the movement of his jaw highly erotic.

The sticky moisture of the fruit glinted across his lower lip and his tongue quickly flashed across it before disappearing again. Entranced by the sight, her argument was forgotten. Those luscious lips formed an all too familiar smirk.

"Enjoying the sight, love?" he asked arrogantly.

_Fuck, can you be more obvious Caroline? _she scolded herself internally. _I'd like to smack that smirk off his face. Or maybe kiss it away… Just to taste more chocolate, of course. _

Hoping, in vain, to banish such sinful thoughts, she shook her head before looking up at him. That's when the syrupy chocolate at the corner of his lips caught her attention. It glinted, drawing her in. Before her mind caught up with her body, she reached towards the chocolate she was now so envious of and wiped it off with her thumb. His light stubble tickled her skin and the awareness of his proximity suddenly dawned on her. Under her fingertips, his lips were so warm, so plum, and oh so soft. Said lips parted at her touch and his sweet breath fanned across her face. Their eyes met. The blue ocean color of his now darkened, playfulness and arrogance banished. The intensity in them sent a shiver down her spine. Holding her gaze, he pressed his own hand firmly over hers, the warmth of his engulfing hers, before bringing it closer to his mouth and licking the sweetness of her thumb. Caroline might've turned to mush right there.

He flashed her a dimpled grin. "Mmm, all the delicacy I imagined it to be. Although, I admit. In my fantasies I wasn't just licking it off your fingers, sweetheart." The candle lights flickered across the planes of his face at odd, sharp angles, making his beauty predatory.

_The fun of the chase, _she realized. _That's all this is. _

That brought her back to reality. She jumped off the table, pushing at him. Straightening her back, she held her head high, looked him straight in the eye and said, "Fantasies is all they'll be. Shove them up your egotistic ass for all I care, Klaus." Holding the silk of her skirts up to avoid the embarrassment of tripping, she stormed away.

She didn't turn around. If she did, she would've noticed the way his smile faltered, replaced with an irritating helplessness.

_That woman will be the death of me,_ he thought, pulling at his hair. _But I'd die a happy man._

* * *

In need of fresh air to wear off the sweet intoxication that was Klaus, she made her way to the first door she found among the mass of glistening grinding bodies. Some of Mystic Falls' teen-girl population really enjoyed slutting it up for Halloween. This was hardly the Halloween masquerade ball she would've planned. Cheap liquor flowed freely, red plastic cups littered the floor and the thick scent of sweat mingled with too much testosterone. She sighed deeply, _boys will be boys. _

She was barely out the door when a firm hand seized her elbow, sending little shocks of electricity through her. Mistaking him was impossible. His touch never failed to set her alive with want and at that moment she cursed her traitorous body.

"Wait, love."

* * *

**Klaus, strawberries, or both? Which is your favorite? Review and let me know! **


End file.
